<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Into My Eyes And See by bullshit_butler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656365">Look Into My Eyes And See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler'>bullshit_butler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emma has nightmares and Paul helps her, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare Time Spoilers, TW for nightmares, also, but yeah, fluff?, idk how to tag soz, spoilers for ep 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has nightmares and Paul helps her(original concept ikr)</p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR NIGHTMARE TIME EP TWO AND POSSIBLE TWS FOR NIGHTMARES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Into My Eyes And See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this like a couple days ago and Yeah I hope y’all like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma, I’m sorry you lost” Paul sang.</p>
<p>“Paul?” Emma said, pulling away from him, scared.</p>
<p>“Emma, I’m sorry you lost your way”</p>
<p>“Paul, y-you’re scaring me”</p>
<p>“What if I told you I made it? And this is the life that I chose?” Paul continued, disregarding Emma’s pleas.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Emma looked everywhere for help, calling out.</p>
<p>𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝</p>
<p>“LIAR” A homeless man appeared in the aisle on the church.</p>
<p>“What?” Emma turned.</p>
<p>“I SAID YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU DON’T THINK I KNOW? HUH? YOU THINK I DON’T REMEMBER? IVE SEEN THE PLANS! YOU AREN’T EMMA PERKINS” The homeless man screamed at Emma, the people around now fully focused on the situation.</p>
<p>𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝</p>
<p>“There, you happy now Emma? Look what you made me do. Look at this fucking mess. How am I supposed to explain this to Paul?” A double looked back at Emma, anger and murder gleaming in her eyes. “I’ll think of something. Come here”</p>
<p>“HELP! PAUL!” Emma cried.</p>
<p>“Don’t you say his name.” The imposter wrapped her hand around Emma’s neck, squeezing the air out of her. She lifted her up into the hair, as if she were a feather.</p>
<p>𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝</p>
<p>The images and scenes flashed over and over in Emma’s sleeping head. She shot up into a sitting position in her bed, breathe hard and jagged, eyes not yet adjusted to the dark. </p>
<p>“Emma?” Paul mumbled groggily, rolling over to face Emma. “You alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I-I’m fine” Emma said, not sure if she really was.</p>
<p>“Are you really?” Paul sat up as well. Emma just sat there for a moment, not trusting her voice or her own self to break down.</p>
<p>“No” She managed to get out before collapsing into his arms and breaking down crying. Paul didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just rubbing circles on Emma’s back and trying to get her to calm down.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Paul whispered after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Well, i-it started off as you as like a musical zombie trying to infect me and you were singing and dancing and I knew it wasn’t real because you fucking hate singing and dancing, but I just couldn’t help but be scared as fuck and it was terrifying. Then we were getting married” Emma smiled at the thought of that, but her face dropped second later. “I thought it would be fine, but then it was interrupted by some homeless guy who was calling me an imposter and saying I wasn’t actually Emma Perkins. Then i was in a bar or something and there was an imposter me and she had killed a sh𝗂t ton of people and she started suffocating me and I was trying to get you for help but you wouldn’t come and then it just kept going in a fucking loop. It was so scary.” Emma was shaking by the end of her explanation, tears still streaming down her face.</p>
<p>“Emma, look at me” Paul said. Emma wiped her eyes, bringing her head up to look at Paul. “You’re safe, ok? Nothings going to happen as long as I’m here. Nothing like that is going to happen. And I will never be in a fucking musical” </p>
<p>“I love you” Emma mumbled, tucking herself back into Paul’s chest.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Em”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Paulkins&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>